Summer Time Fun!
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Benson's niece is over for the summer between High school and Collage. What kind of mishap is going to occur over this lovely summer? Is this girl going to stir up trouble, or be able to cut the tension? Rated M for later.


**AN~ Don't own Regular show. I love this show so I wanted to do a little thing on it. ((evil laughter))**

* * *

><p>Like usual our favorite duo of trouble makers are sitting on the couch just chillin' and playing video games.<p>

"Gah! You're so cheating!" Rigby cries out after he losses for the tenth time today.

"Ha, you're just jealous that I don't suck at video games like you." Mordecai laughs at his smaller friend.

"Jealous? Me?" Rigby denies laughing at the thought of being jealous of the blue jay.

"What are you two slackers doing?" Both the boys whip their heads around and see the red faced Benson. He was pissed off with them most of the time and he didn't know why he just didn't fire them. Benson tries to calm himself just a smidgen touching his forehead with the tips of his fingers. "My niece Andrea is coming tomorrow. She's staying for the summer to earn some extra money. I want you two to either stay out of the way or clean up your act. She's already a mess. My sister wants me to make her more like me."

"Oh, poor girl." Rigby mutters under his breath. Mordecai struggles to stay silent but couldn't help the smirk playing on his face.

"Just, just be good for once. That's all I'm asking." Benson says sternly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Fine, we'll be good." Mordecai lies. He couldn't even remember the last time he was ever good. Benson rolls his eyes and walk upstairs.

"Do think she'll look like him?" Rigby asks turning the game back on.

"Oh, if she does I feel sorry for her." Mordecai says getting back to the game. The day goes on like most days, pissing Muscle man off, getting advice from Skips to fix some mistake, and ending the day with some small, very small lesson.

* * *

><p>((Next day))<p>

The two trouble makers were eating dry cereal when the back door opens quietly. Mordecai only noticing when he sees a girl slip in. She looked normal enough. She was a short, petite human girl. She wore tight blue jeans and a baggy black shirt that stops at her hips and showed off both her shoulders and her baby blue bra straps. She had long black hair with blue stripes. Only half her face showed, the other was covered with her blue bangs. She had stunning bright green eyes, and a metal dot just below her bottom lip.

"W-who are you?" Mordecai almost chokes on his dry cereal. She smirks.

"Sh," she brings a single finger to her lips. "Is Benson up yet?" Her voice had a city tang to it, it was almost unnoticeable.

"No," Rigby answers looking over at her.

"I'm Andrea." She answers walking over and taking a seat across from the boys. She looks both of them over and yawns. "Sorry, late night." She smiles a little.

"Wait, you're Andrea?" Mordecai asks.

"Uh, yeah." She says tilting her head to the side.

"Benson's niece Andrea?" Mordecai asks once again. Andrea nods her head slowly. "B-but-" he starts but she was quick to stop him.

"I'm not related to him by blood. I'm adopted." She answers reaching across the table and snatching Rigby's cereal. "Thanks," she teases as she takes the spoon out and just picks up the small pieces of cereal and popping it in her mouth.

"She's not really like him at all." Rigby says crossing his arms.

"Thanks." Andrea murmurs. She was amused by the two boys. "So, we know who I am, who are you two?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Mordecai, and he's Rigby." Mordecai answers quickly to beat Rigby to the introductions.

"How old are you?" Rigby asks.

"Um, eighteen." She smirks. "What are you, ten?" She teases Rigby. He wasn't quite amused as Mordecai and Andrea.

"Haha," Mordecai laughs.

"No, I'm twenty-three." He says crossing his arms.

"But you act younger." Mordecai teases his friend.

"You are just like me." Rigby says. "You're twenty-three and act like a kid."

"A cool kid." Mordecai smirks finishing his cereal. The back door opens again, this time not for a pretty girl but for Benson.

"Ah, there you are sweet heart." Benson smiles. Andrea pushes the empty bowl to Rigby. Andrea stands up and jogs over to her uncle and hug him.

"It's so nice to see you uncle." Andrea smiles. She steps back from her uncle.

"It has been too long. Last time I saw you, you were what? Fifteen?" Benson asks with a smile. This was a completely different side of Benson than Mordecai and Rigby has ever known. Andrea walks over to the counter and hoped up, sitting on the counter. Benson frowns a tid bit but doesn't say anything about it.

"So, what is it that I'm going to be doing here?" Andrea asks running her hand through her blue bangs.

"Well, today, I guess Mordecai and Rigby can run you through the normal schedule. I would have Muscle man and High-five ghost do it but they don't work today." Benson answers scratching the back of his head. "You two better not mess this up or you will be fired." He warns the two boys. "I'll be back later to help set up your room." He starts to walk out of the house.

"I can get my room set up by myself B." Andrea waves to her uncle. He just nods and closes the door behind him.

"Wow, that's not the Benson we know." Rigby says first.

"Well, you just have to be on his good side." Andrea smiles. "So, what is it that you do?"

"Hm," Mordecai smirks. "We have loads of fun." He says standing up and dumping his bowl in the sink. "Let's go get coffee first." Mordecai leads the two out.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it so far? Next chappy starts at the fun cafe'. <strong>


End file.
